A SonAmy Attempt
by Strawberry-GAME
Summary: Amy is tired of being tortured by her love for Sonic, but it seems he refuses to stay out of her life.  SonAmy later on, maybe even Knuxouge and Silvaze. SonicxAmy Sonic/Amy   Rated for language and perhaps later lemon
1. Chapter 1

Amy cursed silently into the biting wind that whipped her hair against her face and caused the already damp and spinning world to seem even more sinister and menacing. She stopped and leaned against a streetlight to hopefully settle her dizziness and help rid her senses of the rainstorm from earlier that day.

She cursed again. She'd been having fun until _he_ came along. In fact she'd planned her night on the fact that he _wouldn't_ come; he never came to gatherings set up by her or Cream. So it had been perfectly fine to go to Cream's seventeenth birthday (Which surprisingly enough was based on drinking games and dancing) and get wasted, refusing to admit that getting wasted was an attempt to forget about him. Then sure enough, he shows up, acting as friendly as ever. She wanted to punch him in the fucking face- that was the point where she was sure she had to leave. Now she was walking home in the freezing-ass cold instead of spending the night at Cream's house like she'd planned. She wanted to scream at him and stomp her feet and hit him like a small child, yet at the same time she wanted to sit on the curb and cry like when she was a little girl. But she couldn't- she wasn't going to let that spiky blue bastard hurt her again. She had been abused enough when she followed him around like a puppy. If he didn't love her she wasn't going to love him. Ever.

Sudden unbidden tears rushed to her eyes. How could she not love him? That was like trying to live without breathing. She'd loved him since she could remember, and now she was just supposed to quit like some nasty addiction? But she was done with days of him screaming at her to leave him alone- she had more than received that message.

She stood up straight and began walking down the sidewalk again, determined to make it home without bursting into tears. She refused to give him _any_ power over her, she was afraid she wouldn't be able to forget him. She frowned. She especially wouldn't be able to if he kept showing up places he wouldn't usually.

Her stomach growled and gurgled for a moment before she felt sour bile rise to her throat. She bent over a gutter and excreted most of what she'd eaten and drank, then stood up and stumbled over to a building wall to lean against.

"I told you not to drink so much."

Amy whipped around and faced the one person she hated most at that moment.

"What the hell do you want Sonic?" she slurred

He raised an eyebrow, " How 'bout we save the questions for when I get you home,"

He moved to wrap his arm around her waist and support her but she slapped his hand away.

"Leave me alone." She spat, "I don't need your help."

She went to continue walking but tripped over her own foot and stumbled into a phone pole. He laughed quietly to himself before moving to help her up, wrapping one of her arms around his shoulder and wrapping his other arm around her waist. She cursed incoherently at him.

"It's okay, we'll be home soon," he whispered, attempting to soothe her

"You mean I'll be home soon. I'm not letting some prick like you come home with me." She weakly shoved him off her and walked to push the button on a stoplight for the crosswalk

He caught himself on another and frowned at her, "What's got your panties in such a bunch Amy?"

She strutted fervently to him and stuck her face inches away from his, "Don't act like I'm the one being an asshole here. You know damn well what's wrong." Tears she'd been keeping back rushed to her eyes.

She turned away from him and wiped at her eyes, "Just leave me alone and let me go home." She said rather quietly

He rested a hand on her shoulder," I can't Amy, your drunk and going the wrong way." He pointed to the right of where they were standing, "Your house is that way."

She whipped around and screamed at him: "I know where I'm going! And don't pretend like you care if I make it home or not!" her hands shot out to grip his shoulders painfully, "If you want me to leave you alone then leave _me _alone! I don't want to see you anymore!" the tears she'd been struggling to hold back were now pouring freely down her cheeks.

He stood staring at her sympathetically.

"Amy-"

"GO AWAY!" she shoved him as hard as she could, making her to stumble backwards

Suddenly she lost her footing on the wet sidewalk and fell, hitting her head on the near-by stoplight. Everything went black.

When she woke up she was in her bed, dressed in her most comfortable pajamas with a glass of ice-water on her dresser. She grabbed the glass and drank most of its contents, grimacing afterwards at the taste of her breath. Pulling the sheets back, she swung her legs over to touch the floor and stood up. Immediately she had to reach for her dresser to steady herself against a wave of dizziness and nausea. She took a deep breath and darted for the bathroom across the room. Unfortunately she regurgitated most of the water she drank.

The bedroom door opened and closed.

"You okay Amy?" Sonic called outside the bathroom rapping his knuckles lightly against the door

"Yeah." She said quickly before turning on the shower

She undressed as quickly as possible and entered the steamy shower with a relieved sigh. A hot shower was just what she needed- she could already feel her headache going away, along with her dizziness and nausea. Then she remembered that Sonic was in her house, and had been the one who brought her home, and had probably seen her half naked- since she sure as hell wasn't wearing a bra under her pajamas. When she thought about it, she hadn't worn a bra under her outfit to Cream's party.

Amy blushed a rather dark shade of red_, 'He couldn't just let me sleep in my clothes?' _she thought

She frowned. What did he think he was doing? Was he intentionally inflicting this upon her, just to fuck with her? A growl rose from deep within her throat. He was starting to piss her off more and more, he should've just dropped her off at home on the couch and left. She just wanted him to go away and never come back. She wanted him to disappear from her life entirely. How dare he walk in and out of her life like it's his perfect right. Quickly, she brushed her teeth, turned off the shower-head, redressed herself and stormed into her bedroom. Sure enough, he was stretched out on her bed, watching some reality show on her TV.

He turned to her and sat up, "Hey, you're out. You okay?"

She clenched her fists and glared at him, "_**I'm**_ fine. What're _**you**_ still doing here?"

He frowned, "Uh… Okay… Your welcome for bringing you home instead of leaving you on the street."

"I wouldn't have passed out in the streets if you hadn't been there!"

He stood up, "Oh really? I guess you don't remember puking in the street and getting lost!" he moved to right in front of her so he could tower over her, "Don't even pretend it's my fault you blacked out!"

"First of all; I didn't black out, I slipped on wet asphalt in high heels! Explain to me how I wasn't supposed to fall while trying to get away from _you _in those conditions. Second of all; I would've been fine spending the night at Cream's house! But you came and fucked up _**everything**_!" she stood on her toes so she was nose to nose with him

"And suddenly just 'cause I'm there your whole night is ruined?"

"YES! What is so hard to get about that!" a wave of tears rushed to her eyes, "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

She turned away to wipe her eyes. She couldn't let him see her cry. She _wouldn't _let him see her cry. But before she knew it, she was sobbing into her sleeve.

Sonic's stance softened as everything she'd said sunk in.

"Shit… " he sighed

He hated seeing girls cry, and he especially hated _making_ girls cry- even more making _her_ cry-which was totally not what he'd intended to do here. Though it seemed it couldn't be helped.

"Listen, Ames-"

"Don't call me that!" she cried into her sleeve, "Just leave me alone…"

He reached for her shoulder to turn her towards him, "C'mon Amy-"

She whipped around, "You know," she sobbed, "you've really got _some_ nerve!"

Sonic blinked a couple times stupidly.

She advanced on him, "You think you can just waltz into my life whenever the hell you feel like it?"

He frowned, "What the hell are you talk-"

Amy slapped him, "Get the _**fuck**_ out of my house!"

When he just gawked at her she took his face firmly in her hand- firmly enough that he winced in pain before meeting her fiery gaze.

She pulled him forward until their faces were inches apart, "Did you hear me? That means now." And released

He retreated slowly.

"Fine… Whatever…" he whispered hoarsely before racing out of the house

Amy buckled onto her bed, and began sobbing quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hahaha! Nobody thought I would ever update, did they?! Well IN YOUR FACE! At any rate, I am terribly sorry it took so long; I did take a crack at it many times but never felt satisfied. So I just said "fuck it" and pumped out a chapter for you guys. Cause I love you all :b Sorry it's so short.

Oh, and I will edit this when I'm not so tired, I promise. It's not very good

* * *

><p>Sonic ran. He ran just as he always had. He ran away.<p>

He ran away from Amy. He ran to erase the image of her face; her face fallen in defeat and heartbreak. Fallen in disappointment and crushed hopes. When Sonic was younger he hadn't given much thought to how much he hurt her, he had much more important things to worry about than his crazy fangirl. Nevermind that she claimed to be in love with him, Sonic did not fully understand the concept of love- because he had not experienced it yet. He never had a family to show him what love meant, and sure, he did care for all of his friends but just as that. Friends.

When he began to realize how he felt for Amy he did what he always did. Run. He hoped maybe that if he filled his body with enough adrenaline and his mind with a euphoric haze that he would eventually run off his obsession with her. But then his mind cleared enough to solely focus on her. All he could think of was the times he had hurt her, and how much he wanted to care for her.

How much he wanted to help everyone else with her, because that's what she always did. How he wanted to run _with_ her instead of away. He wanted to finally touch her and hold her; to stroke her soft pink quills that he had always imagined as exquisitely soft; to capture those plump peachy lips that he all-to-vividly remembered pouting at him.

But more than anything he wanted to tell her that he was sorry.

And that was what he thought of now. He thought of her face turned up at him, scrunched in anger and streaked with tears. His felt his throat swell. He could understand the anger she threw at him; he hated himself. But he was trying so much to make it right and get closer to her.

He knew that it was too late. She had suffered so much because of him that she would never let him anywhere near her again.

Sonic slowed to a stop and stared at the ground beneath him. He wanted to simply disappear. He wished he could curl up in a ball and fade from the world.

With a sigh he realized that he would have to enlist help if he ever wanted Amy. As much as it would kill his pride that he could not make it on his own, there was no way he could just give up.


End file.
